Koneko
by Yuniie
Summary: One Shot : 2x1 Que se passe t'il quand Heero se transforme en chat et qu'il est recueilli par Duo... ? OCC - UA


**Titre :** Un chat…

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance

**Couples :** 2x1

Encore merci à Melaina pour avoir corriger cette fic .

¤¤¤

_Une vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut une vie _

Malraux 

¤¤¤

J'ai mal à la tête, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais une vive lumière me les fait refermer, j'attends un peu avant de refaire une nouvelle tentative, c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de voir autrement, mon champ de vision est réduit.

Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, une mission facile, trop facile peut-être. J'ai échoué et comme un bleu en plus !

Moi, soi-disant le meilleur espion que la terre est jamais porté ( et encore, je suis modeste ) je me suis fait avoir comme une merde, et c'est le cas de le dire.

J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je devais récupérer des données sur un maniât de pétrole, infiltration : sans problème, crack de l'ordinateur : trop facile et après je crois que ça a merdé.

Un coup sur la tête et résultat je me réveille dans une salle assez sombre que je ne connais pas, et je me sens… bizarre, y'a pas d'autres mots.

J'essaie de parler et je n'arrive qu'à… miauler. Cherchez l'erreur. Je bouge pour essayer de voir ce qu'il m'arrive et je vois des poils… D'accord, le coup qu'ils m'ont donné a dû sérieusement me toucher.

Allez, respire… Je me lève et je me retrouve sur quatre pattes, la tête à quelques centimètres du sol… Bizarre ! Vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre.

Tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve c'est sûr. Je marche et je tente de trouver quelque chose… n'importe quoi pour me regarder.

Un bout de verre par terre me sert de miroir. Je crois que je me sens mal, un chat ! C'est un chat que je vois. Je vois tout noir, c'est normal docteur ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir...

Quand je me réveille, je comprends qu'il faut que je parte, c'est ce que je fais d'ailleurs. Au début j'ai un peu de mal à m'accommoder à mon nouveau corps mais je m'y fais très vite. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais le meilleur ?

Je titube dans la rue, la faim commence à se faire sentir. Mais bon je suis un chat super mignon, quelqu'un va bien finir par apercevoir que je suis unique et il m'adoptera et je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre que l'effet 'chat' ne passe.

D'ailleurs je me mets dans un coin et fais les yeux doux 'Adoptez-moi', semblais-je dire. Un pigeon, heu pardon, un gentil monsieur me prend dans ses bras et me dit avec un air stupide :

« Oh le joli petit chaton, tu t'es perdu ? Tu as froid ? Viens avec moi je vais te ramener à la maison. »

Il est con ou quoi ? Non, si je suis dehors c'est parce que je me promène, j'adore me promener quand il fait moins 10°C. Bon le plus important c'est qu'il m'emmène chez lui.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'installe dans sa veste, je me sens bien là, il fait chaud et il sent bon… Je peux même entendre son cœur battre.

Je crois que je me suis endormi, je suis sur son canapé et lui dans la cuisine, il doit sûrement préparer le repas. Je miaule, je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, j'ai faim moi aussi !

Il se tourne vers moi en me souriant et m'appelle. J'y vais, voyons voir ce qu'il m'a préparé de bon… C'est quoi ce truc ?

« T'as vu je suis allé demander une boîte à ma voisine. Tu vas te régaler ! »

Me régaler? Avec ça ? Hors de question que je touche à ça ! En plus il se fait des pâtes à la bolognaise ! J'y crois pas et il veut que je bouffe ça ?

Je pousse la gamelle de la patte avant de sauter sur la table, il n'a pas le temps de m'en empêcher que j'ai déjà la tête dans son assiette. J'adore les pâtes, c'est mon plat préféré !

« Eh ! C'était pour moi ça ! »

Il boude, non mais quel gamin celui là. N'empêche il est vraiment mignon comme ça. Je m'approche de lui, il est assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre ses mains.

Il me regarde m'avancer, je m'assieds à quelques centimètres de son visage et doucement j'approche mon… museau de son nez. Je lui fais un baiser esquimau, je veux pas qu'il boude à cause de moi.

Il retrouve le sourire instantanément, je l'aime bien je crois. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il se lève pour aller ouvrir.

Une personne rentre dans la pièce, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, il s'en prend au garçon qui m'a sauvé.

« Putain Duo ! Tu commences à me faire chier ! J'en ai marre que tu m'appelles toutes les deux minutes ! »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu venais ce soir… »

« Ta gueule ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de venir bouffer tes putains de pâtes ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu sers à rien et pourtant t'arrêtes pas de la ramener, je veux plus te voir ok ?

C'est vrai t'es bon au lit mais y'a qu'à ça que tu sers ! A baiser ! Ça va bien deux minutes mais t'as pas vraiment l'air de comprendre, t'es qu'une histoire de cul !

Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu pleins d'amants alors que je sortais avec toi. Quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, je venais juste de finir de baiser avec ton meilleur ami… Wufei c'est ça ? Il est beaucoup mieux que toi d'ailleurs. »

Le mec le gifle avant de partir, laissant Duo en pleurs par terre. Le pauvre, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir trahi… je vous ai pas raconté ?

Un jour je suis tombé amoureux, j'avais 17 ans. Je venais de tenter de me suicider, je l'ai rencontré à ma sortie d'hôpital, j'y ai cru, j'ai cru en notre histoire.

C'était comme dans un rêve, j'ai recommencé à avoir envie vivre mais je n'en suis tombé que de plus haut. Au bout d'un moment ( quelques semaines ) il a commencé à me battre et à me traiter de bon à rien.

C'est après cet incident que je me suis converti comme espion. Et maintenant je suis un chat… Je m'approche de Duo qui est recroquevillé sur lui même.

Il ne méritait pas ça. J'essaie de me tenir debout, je mets mes pattes sur ses joues et lèche les larmes qui coulent de ses magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets violets.

Il me regarde et me sourit, il a l'air différent des autres. Je m'installe sur ses genoux, en boule alors qu'il me caresse tendrement.

Je ronronne, c'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive. Enfin vous me direz c'est la première fois que je me retrouve en chat !

Mais quand je dis que je ronronne c'est parce que je me sens bien et ça, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il va pour se coucher , je le suis dans sa chambre et m'étale de tout mon long sur son lit. Vu ma taille je ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

Il se couche dans les draps, et me tire à lui, j'aime être dans ses bras. Je recommence à ronronner… décidément. J'appuie mon museau sur sa bouche et me mets en boule contre son cou.

Il se met sur le côté et me fait un petit baiser sur mon dos. C'est que je vais m'y attacher moi.

Le lendemain, je regarde la télé en attendant que Duo ne revienne des courses. Il arrive au moment où je commençais à m'endormir.

Il me tarde de redevenir moi, j'espère qu'il acceptera de rester mon ami, ou plus que mon ami. Je ne le connais que depuis hier mais il n'est pas comme les autres, j'aurai aimé pouvoir arrêter ses larmes.

A peine rentré qu'il me prend dans ses bras et qu'il me caresse. Il s'installe dans le canapé, moi sur ses genoux, et change de chaîne. Je miaule pour protester et lui rigole.

« Si je pouvais rencontrer un homme comme toi… »

Il m'embrasse encore avant de filer sous la douche. Comme je m'ennuie, je décide d'aller regarder à quoi il ressemble sous la douche. D'après ce que j'ai déjà pu voir, il n'a pas à avoir honte de son corps.

Je saute sur la poignée de la salle de bain et celle-ci s'ouvre sous mon savoir-faire, et oui je suis trop fort mais vous le saviez déjà non ?

Si je n'étais pas un chat je rougirais de ce que je vois. Duo nu sous la douche, le corps adossé contre la vitre, et ne laissant pas de doutes sur ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder se masturber, il est tellement… tellement tout. Je crois que je suis amoureux… De son corps…

Cette nuit encore il me serre contre lui, j'aimerais beaucoup faire pareil mais je suis dans l'impossibilité physique de le faire.

Pourtant je sens quelque chose changer en moi… Peut-être que l'effet du produit qu'ils m'ont injecté s'estompe. J'aimerais voir sa tête si il se réveille avec un homme dans son lit au lieu du chat que je suis censé être.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible comme il y a 2 jours. En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçois la tête que fait Duo, surprit ?

Il me regarde intensément et je comprends que je suis redevenu moi-même. J'espère qu'il va me garder avec lui, il fait toujours froid dehors et j'aime sa chaleur.

« Heu… je peux savoir qui tu es ? … Tu as les mêmes yeux que mon chat, c'est bizarre. »

« Je suis ton chat… Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux. »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas trop comment ça m'est arrivé »

« Et maintenant ? Je te signale que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais un petit chat tout mignon avec moi et la je me retrouve avec un inconnu à poil dans mon lit ! »

« Et alors ? Je suis mignon, non ? »

« Mais … c'est pas le problème ! »

« Je m'appelle Heero, et d'après ce que j'ai vu tu aimes les garçons. »

« Ça veut pas dire que je me tape le premier inconnu qui passe ! »

« Je ne suis pas un inconnu, ça fait 2 jours qu'on se voit. »

« A la base tu étais un chat… »

« Je crois que je me suis attaché à toi. Dis tu veux pas m'adopter ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je me love contre Duo et ferme les yeux. Il a l'air étonné et ne sait pas comment réagir. Je lui répète ma question au creux de l'oreille.

« Ecoute Heero si tu n'as nul part où aller je veux bien t'accueillir ici quelques temps mais j'aimerais quand même que tu t'habilles. »

« Je t'ai vu sous la douche »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai eu envie de toi quand je t'ai vu te toucher comme ça. »

« Tu me gènes. »

« Je crois que j'ai toujours envie de toi »

« Je vois ça ou plutôt je le sens»

« Là, c'est moi qui suis gêné. »

« Chacun son tour »

« Comment te convaincre de sortir avec moi ? »

« Il faut déjà que je te connaisse mieux, et puis qui me dit que tu me plaises. »

« Je peux te le prouver dès maintenant »

Je me penche et l'embrasse, un simple baiser qui prouve mon attachement envers lui. Il ne recule pas et semble même aimer. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui en redemande.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont aussi tendres que douces. J'aime ça. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrent sur l'instant. Sa bouche est chaude et accueillante.

Des frissons me parcourent le corps quand nos deux langues se touchent, se caressent. Je sens que lui aussi frissonne.

Ils sont vite envolés ses doutes et ses craintes. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, c'est naturel. Ses mains parcourent mon corps pendant que les miennes le déshabillent.

« Tu ne voulais pas attendre ? »

« Chut, tais toi »

Nous faisons l'amour au moins quatre fois. Je crois que je tombe amoureux... Nos corps sont recouverts de sueur mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre de douche. Je me colle contre Duo et il me caresse tendrement les cheveux.

Je crois que je me mets à ronronner, j'y crois pas, la honte. Je sens son torse se soulever alors qu'il rit.

« Suki da » (je t'aime bien)

« Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier et je pense que je vais accepter ton offre»

« Quelle offre ? »

« Celle de t'adopter »

Et là il m'attire à lui pour un câlin très…câlin.

¤¤¤

**Owari**

**Yunalesca**


End file.
